


A Typical Monday Morning

by Adm_Hawthorne, Googlemouth



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlemouth/pseuds/Googlemouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes through the motions of Monday morning. One Shot, cute little "day in the life of" piece, Rizzles implied if you know what to look for. Based on some text messages between me and Googlemouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Turner Broadcasting, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

Jane yawned as she flopped down into her chair and turned her computer on. Mondays were the worst. Everything from the weekend and what she had put off on Friday were waiting for her, and she could feel the massive amount of apathy already building up as she glanced over the stack of paperwork on her desk.

She sighed and decided to check her tweets via her phone while she was waiting for her computer to boot up. There were a few from some people she'd started chatting with since she got the account that amounted to light teasing and a few hellos. A few tweets were on the creepy side from people who had found her and insisted she had some sort of romantic relationship with Maura. She couldn't really figure out for the life of her why they were so insistent, but she was pretty sure it had to do with the editing job on the documentary. She really should start watching the reruns of her own show. It'd probably shed some light on the people tagging her with shopped pictures of her and Maura making out. A few tweets were from a group calling themselves the "Rizzles Girls". Normally, those weren't so bad and a few of those girls fell into the first category of twitter friends. She was really pretty fond of a few of them.

Her computer came on with what she could only describe as sputter. She cursed under her breath as she waiting impatiently for icons to load and her browser to come up. She snorted, took a drag from her coffee cup, and logged into her twitter and Facebook accounts.

She just couldn't resist. One of her twitter followers had asked her why she "masks her intelligence". She thought it was pretty obvious. With a smirk, she replied, "Simple. Because teasing Maura Isles is just about my third favorite thing...after 'solving murders' and 'gettin' free coffee.'" She nodded to herself. That should do it. She ran down the line of mentions. Someone had offered coffee and a donut. They clearly wanted something. She chuckled as she asked, "Okay, what do you want & how much is it going to cost me? ;P"

When the producers of the documentary had suggested that she and the rest of her coworkers setup these accounts, she had pretty much laughed in their faces. But, this whole experience was really a lot of fun. She laughed as she read a couple of mentions about her and Maura. There were a ton of those things.

"What's so funny, Rizzoli?"

"Lieutenant! Uh, nothing… I was just, you know, getting things ready to get going this morning."

"That so? You've been on that computer for almost 30 minutes. Now, you tell me, what kind of police business are you doing that would have you laughing because I could sure use a good chuckle."

"Yeah, I'll just get to work."

"Thought so. You and Frost have three new cases plus the Janis case to finish up on. Get on it, detective."

She grumbled under her breath and turned back to her screen. With a sigh, she flipped to her Facebook login and quickly typed out, "If it looks like a Monday, acts like a Monday & brings out the new cases like a Monday...then it's probably time to make it a two-coffee morning."

"Frost, I'm going to get some coffee and check to see if Maura's got those reports ready. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks."

A few moments later, she sauntered into the morgue with four cups of coffee. After looking around and calling out a few times, she realized no one was there. She cursed and left two of the four cups on Maura's desk.

"A two cup morning, Rizzoli?" She heard Korsak called out as she shuffle back into the squad room.

"Yeah, and you can't have either one of them, Korsak. You can go get your own."

"Touchy. Frost said you were going to go get the results for the Janis case. Where are they?"

"Don't have them. No one was down there when I walked in."

"No one, or just not Dr. Isles?"

Jane turned to give her former partner a piece of her mind when her phone went off. It was Maura's ringtone, and the detective sighed heavily as she read the text message.

_Jane, I have those autopsy results. Shall I bring them up now, or when we go to lunch? I found a bistro I've been wanting to try._

Bistro didn't really fall into Jane Rizzoli's vocabulary. Maybe she could talk Maura into something else.

_M, better bring them up now. The brass is on us to get this done. A bistro, huh? Thought we'd go hit that burger joint._

She grabbed a pen and started working on her stack of papers as she waited for a response. It came pretty quickly, even for Maura.

_If you would prefer that, I suppose the bistro can wait for another day. The hamburger establishment's offerings' bacterial levels fall within accepted parameters._

Jane rolled her eyes. Of course the medical examiner would test the bacterial levels of their burgers. Who doesn't? She shook her head.

_No, it's fine. We'll go get burgers tomorrow. You'll owe me for yoga anyway. Are you gonna sit down there texting or bring me those results?_

She tossed her phone onto the stack of papers in her outbox, which was considerably smaller than her inbox.

_Turn around._

Jane saw the text message flash on her screen as the folder appeared out of nowhere and landed on her desk. "Damn it, Maura. You scared the shit out of me."

"Language, Jane."

"Really? Okay, fine. Thanks for bringing this up. Lunch at noon?"

"That sounds nice. I should be able to get away from the lab by that time. I'm very excited about this bistro. I think you'll love it. It has a wonderful tuna dish."

"Right," Jane started flipping through the folder, "We'll give it a try. If I hate it, we're getting pizza for dinner."

"Naturally."

Jane snorted as she watched Maura walk out of the squad room. Yup, it was another typical Monday morning.


End file.
